


Aftershock

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Quiet moments between the Avengers immediately following 2018 Thanos’s decapitation





	1. The Eye of the Hurricane

“I went for the head.” Thor declared weakly, turning his back on his team and Thanos’s headless body. He stalked off, summoning the bifrost and disappearing before their eyes.

“Oh my god.” Natasha gasped, her hand hovering above her knotted stomach and her eyes unable to look away from the corpse of the Mad Titan.

“What the hell do we do now?!” exclaimed Rocket, looking around desperately at each person in turn.

Nebula rose solemnly from where she was kneeling at her abuser’s head, and looked at her teammate evenly.

“Now, we go home.”

“What?” Natasha asked incredulously.

“She’s right.” said Carol with a curt nod, as everyone turned to stare at her.

Her expression turned apologetic.

“I have a wife and daughter, in Louisiana. I don’t even know if they survived the snap. I-I have to know they’re okay. I’m so sorry. I’ll be in touch.”

Steve nodded dismissively as Carol left the scene, flying off into space.

“Let’s get back on the jet.”

The team moved slowly towards the Benotaur, like a crowd of mourners. Bruce took up the end as he lowered himself out of the Hulkbuster armor and walked side by side with Natasha. He gently took her hand in his, taking her by surprise.

“Hey. It’s gonna be okay.”

Her head shook heavily in grief, and she was unable to meet his gaze.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

He squeezed her hand as she sunk into his comforting form, her head resting on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to take it alone.”

She took a deep breath and walked by his side, settling into an isolated corner of the ship with him once everyone had boarded. His arms around her seemed to be the only thing keeping her grounded.

The flight back to New York seemed infinitely desolate.


	2. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place not long after the visit to New Titan. Nebula tells Tony the news about Thanos and the stones.

“They’re...gone?” stammered Tony from his hospital bed in the Avengers facility.

“He used the stones to destroy the stones.” echoed Nebula, her father’s venomous words coursing through her veins and making her feel sick.

“Thank you, daughter....” 

That was the first time he had ever called her that. The first and last time.

“Gah.” Tony sighed exasperatedly, running his hands across his gaunt face. “So what do we do now?”

“Now...” stated Pepper, carefully changing his IV bag. “You rest. This isn’t something that’s going to solve itself overnight.”

“You know I can’t do that, Pep. Not when we were so close.”

“She has a point, Tony.” Rhodey said, standing up from the foot of the bed and crossing his arms. “You’re barely in a state to tackle a pudding cup. We can’t lose you like that again.”

Tony leaned his head back with a sigh. 

“You’re right. All of you. I hate to say it, but...” He shrugged. “I just want them back.”

“All of us do.” Pepper said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

“How’re you holding up, blue girl?” Rhodey asked, nodding at Nebula.

“My father is dead. My life goal is accomplished.” She responded, staring up at the ceiling to avoid looking at anyone with watery eyes. 

“Somehow I don’t buy that.” Rhodey said, walking closer and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Tony said you lost your entire team on Titan. And your sister not long before that. And now, the man that you’ve lived your entire life for is dead. This can’t be easy for you.”

“I’ve never lived for him.” Nebula snarled.

“You lived to kill him. You live for vengeance. And that makes you one of us.”

Rhodey and Nebula shared a strange look, before he opened his arms to enwrap her in an awkward hug.

“We’re your family now too, space girl.” Said Tony, locking eyes with her from where her head rested on Rhodey’s shoulder.

And for the first time in a very long time, Nebula let herself cry freely.


	3. The Long Way Home

Carol landed sharply on the ground in front of the Rambeau household, creating a burst of dull pain that started in her feet and spread throughout her body.

She ran to the front door and grabbed the spare key under the mat, pulling it open and going frantically throughout the house.

“Maria?! Monica?!” She cried desperately, searching every room for a sign of life and her dread growing with every repetition of their names.

After several agonizing minutes, she heard the back door slide open.

“Carol?”

She turned the corner to see a wide-eyed Maria.

The spouses wordlessly collapsed into each other’s arms and sank onto the floor. Maria pulled back slightly to look into Carol’s eyes and tuck a strand of long blond hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t hear anything from you, and I expected the worst. I couldn’t bear to...”

“I’m here. I’m so sorry. I should have called.”

“I’m just glad you’re home, baby.”

“How’s Monica, is she -?”

“She’s okay. She’s down at school, she was with her roommates when it happened.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Let’s give her a call, let her know you’re alright. She’s been worried sick. We both have.”

Carol managed to muster a weak smile.

“Okay.”

They rose together, Maria keeping an arm around Carol’s waist, as if she was afraid of her disappearing again.


End file.
